Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4n + 7}{2n + 2} \times 5$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-4n + 7) \times 5} {(2n + 2) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-20n + 35}{2n + 2}$